Love bites
by Your Creator
Summary: Fem Haruka RinHaru. Smut, don't like, don't read. Added new stuff hopefully satisfactory.


Omg, my first fanfic is a smut, don't hate me. Rin x FemHaru

ok, some people actually like my crap, so instead of chap 2, I'm just making it longer, and adding smut. Oh god, brace yourselves people, this is gonna be bad. Ok but first I have to mention dem reviewers, OMG! You actually took your time to type out a response?! I'm touched, really, I thought I was gonna be a flame magnet, but some people actually like it! I'm overjoyed. Thank you! ^ \/ ^

* * *

><p>His hands slithered their way up to my (rather generous) breasts. Fondling them. Toying them. I knew I was blushing. But he was to. Though Not a cherry red like mine. Just a small pink dusting, as if he played with girls busts all the time (though I highly doubt he did). Jolts of pleasure raced through my entire body, making me dazed in a cloud of lust. I barley heard him say my name, as he began sucking, I couldn't hold down a moan. My hands quickly shot up to my mouth and I'm sure my whole face was red by that time. He chuckled and looked into my eyes. "You really are beautiful, y'know?" His gaze was piercing, I felt rather insignificant, as I replied, " No, I don't, please elaborate" He chuckled again, this time attacking my neck, sucking and biting every place he could. I gasped as his irregularly sharp teeth pierced the skin, a tiny amount of blood spilling, which was lapped up, almost immediately. He began making his way down my body. First my chest, then my stomach, and now it seemed, he was working his way UP my left thigh, INNER left thigh I might add. I almost yelled out as his tongue found THAT place. And began licking, ever so slightly, teasing as you may put it. I did actually groan (a little to loudly) as he drew back, an amused smirk gracing his features. "Eager, are we?" He asked, cheekily. "Bastard" I muttered, glaring at him, annoyed that he stopped. He faked sadness, "Aww, come on Haru! That hurts my feelings!" "Well, then why did you stop?" I growled, a full blown glare directed at him. "Because, Haruka, we exercise patience, not haste" was his damned reply. So what? "Just get it over with Rin" I managed to get out, as had begun to open my legs, which had bin crossed in annoyance. "If you insist, princess". And that's when he entered me.<p>

He shifted claiming his place on top, dominance, as always. I looked up at him, his messy red hair framing his face as he looked at me, a triumphant smirk on his face, as if daring me to move. I held my breath in anticipation, and ever so slightly swayed my hips. No matter how many times we did this, he always had top. Always having complete control over the situation. While I was a rather flustered mess. I heard him sigh and I relaxed, if he was content, Then this would go much smoother. I remember the last time we did this, he had a rather stressful practice, which unluckily, resulted in me walking like a duck the morning after (though thankfully I managed to soak for a good 3 hours afterwards, with my beloved water, I admit though it felt good while it lasted). He began thrusting, slowly building heat. he leaned down, brushing our lips together, again and again, till he finally pressed, rather hardly, against my own, and slowly his tongue made his way across my bottom lip, asking entrance. All while he was doing this, still keeping a steady pace of thrusts, which I had started to, albeit hesitantly, reply to. He grinned against my lips, slowly I parted my mouth and he took his chance. Darting his tongue in, he began exploring, he slid it along the roof, and then he began playing with my own. I wouldn't say our tongues danced, more like battled, as I kissed him with as much fierceness as I could muster. He seemed taken aback by my sudden passion (hell, I was to), but he quickly recovered by becoming even faster. I gasped and bucked my hips against his, moaning his name. Pleasure was building and no knew he was gonna reach his peak soon, so was I. "Nngh" I mewled and bucked harder. He laughed, it was a breathy laugh, revealing just how much he wanted this. His hands came to my hips, thrusting even faster. With a sharp intake of breath, I came, my orgasm shaking my whole body with jolts of electricity. He came next, yelling my name one last time before collapsing beside me, tired, but satisfied. He turned to me, and caressed me cheek Before starting to play with my inky black locks. I sighed blissfully and snuggled closer to him, putting my head in the crook of his neck. He chuckled and covered us with a blanket, before wrapping an arm around aw and pulling my closer. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, sleep beginning to take over. " Goodnight Rin" I mumbled as I closed my eyes again. "Night Haru" he said as he kissed my forehead. _  
><em>

I woke up the next morning to find Rin gone, but a note replacing him.

_Haruka,_

_I'll be back around one._

_Theres enough water to last you till then. _

_-Rin  
><em>

_Bonus:_

_I laughed at his humur and slowly got out of the bed, making my to the washroom. I entered and walked over to the mirror. In it stood a girl. Her long black tresses reached her waist and her saphire orbs glowed with passion. But on her neck, was a very visible purple mark. A **Love Bite**._

Craptastic ending. Well, that was my first attempt at smut, how was it? Horrible? Yeah, I think so. Anyway, Reviews are appreciated, Flame or not! And maybe even ideas for a mother story, smut or not, its up to you!

Flamers, Haters, and Flares, Oh my!

~Your Creator


End file.
